


哥哥(下)

by gtx_fuse



Series: 天降 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtx_fuse/pseuds/gtx_fuse
Summary: 不要脸大当家哥哥诺×逃跑画家弟弟俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: 天降 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 哥哥(番外)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要脸大当家哥哥诺×逃跑画家弟弟俊

黄仁俊和李帝努破镜重圆之后，黄仁俊买了机票两人一起回国。在机场，黄仁俊被李帝努安排过去的保镖给惊动了。黄仁俊一只手牵着李帝努的手一只手去揪他的脸颊。

“搞什么啊你！”黄仁俊压低声线说，恶狠狠的瞪李帝努。李帝努憨憨的笑，自己的媳妇，宠着，嘻嘻嘻。

李帝努微微弯腰在黄仁俊脸上打了个啵，得了，再啵第二口。黄仁俊又瞪他了，李帝努委屈的低下头，耸拉下脸。黄仁俊翻过头往登机入口走去，一整排保镖鞠躬喊“大当家，二当家”。

李帝努听了这个二当家挺不愉快的，皱了皱眉，捧着黄仁俊的脸在众保镖面前亲他。“叫嫂子。”保镖又再次鞠躬喊“嫂子”。

黄仁俊脸红扑扑的，净像成熟的红苹果，要下一口是甜美的。黄仁俊把行李抛给助手就上飞机了，留下了在背后教训保镖的李帝努。

一路到了国内的机场，李东赫来接机就被黄仁俊一顿教训了。出卖了兄弟，势必让李东赫请客！黄仁俊给李东赫一记锁喉，李马克在旁边和李帝努聊天，看着旁边打打闹闹的两人，李马克主动提出了带他们去吃饭。

黄仁俊选择去一家火锅店，叫了一堆食物，李东赫看他点就说，“你是猪吗？！吃那么多！”，黄仁俊把点单给服务员，顺便回他“我乐意！咋滴！”。

黄仁俊吃火锅全程没自己动手，李帝努都帮他煮，夹入碗中，全程都是李帝努在伺候。黄仁俊只顾着和李东赫唠嗑，唠着唠着就被喊吃饭了。

李东赫看着李帝努和黄仁俊，心里的大石终于放下了。他理解黄仁俊一直以来在国外的辛苦，他有时也会跟李马克甚至自己一人往国外跑就为了找黄仁俊。

在国外的黄仁俊也并非跟着钟辰乐因此而天天享福。坚持创作的黄仁俊不断在画画，画许多漂亮的画作去卖钱。

黄仁俊在国外的第一份工作是插画家，插画家酬劳不高，黄仁俊在钟辰乐家的一家出版社工作。薪酬一个月大概就只能賺五十澳币，其他全靠钟辰乐补贴。黄仁俊也不好意思提加薪，钟辰乐一直支持他的事业，帮他找工作，让他去自己的公寓住。

黄仁俊后来就辞去了插画家的工作，当自由画家。黄仁俊会开画展都只因外国的一位知名艺术家Hrvy一次在街上看见黄仁俊的画作赏识他，四处宣传他的画作让黄仁俊一夜爆红。

黄仁俊从此就在Hrvy的帮助下举办画展，卖画等。黄仁俊很感激Hrvy,把收入几乎一半都投资在Hrvy的公司，成为他公司的股东。黄仁俊作为天朝之子，又跟着他大嫂温州人董思成多，商业脑袋机灵的很。黄仁俊给Hrvy提了许多点子，Hrvy的公司股价上涨，生意好得不得了。

黄仁俊在冰岛的第三年夏天，Hrvy问黄仁俊愿不愿意跟他成为情侣，黄仁俊拒绝了他。

“Thank you,Hrvy.You deserve someone better.”黄仁俊在邮轮上吹着风，Hrvy听了他的一番话点了点头，这就是明着拒绝他的意思呗，那么好的白菜被哪个猪拱了。

好人卡被发的措不及防，黄仁俊帮他也是帮了够多，自从遇见黄仁俊公司也有了很多好转。Hrvy收了自己的心思专注帮黄仁俊办他接下来的画展。

Hrvy万万没想到一直以来艺术风格偏向于抒情和描写抽象的黄仁俊在画展中展示了一幅非卖品。黄仁俊没告诉他这幅画会在画展展示。

这幅画是Hrvy有史以来见过最惊艳的画。画中的人英气逼人，狗狗眼下有一颗泪痣，半边脸被桃花覆盖。Hrvy伸手去摸，是真的桃花。作为外国人的Hrvy没见过真桃花，真的太美了。

“这...就是你爱的人？”Hrvy不傻，看见画中的人也知道从来不画人像的黄仁俊和画中的人有瓜葛。Hrvy不甘心的用蹩脚的中文问黄仁俊。黄仁俊笑着点点头，摸了摸那幅画。

Hrvy从那天起也明白了为何黄仁俊会发好人卡，黄仁俊的画展有许多人都问他这幅画的价钱，他说，无价。这幅画一放就放了两年多，但这幅画从描线到收笔一共用了十年。

无价，桃花是小时候院子里拔的。黄仁俊贪玩，想着拔些桃花下来玩，没想到却被老当家发现了。李帝努不断护着他却没抵过老当家拿着棍子往小腿打，那是黄仁俊第一次犯错也是最后一次犯错。

无价，李帝努是陪伴他童年到成长的人。李帝努那么美好，怎么舍得他。黄仁俊稀罕他，爱惜他，因为李帝努只有一个。

黄仁俊的这幅画才是他真正的成名画。

李东赫想着想着又哭了，李马克以为他是被锅底给辣的，倒了可乐给他。李东赫看着黄仁俊，笑着问他，“黄仁俊，你的桃花绽几时拿出来给爸爸我看啊?”。

“哎哟，哈哈哈哈，这不2019最后一天吗，跨年礼物。”黄仁俊挠挠头，其实桃花绽放在了画展的工作室。

李帝努不知道他俩说什么傻傻的望着黄仁俊笑。黄仁俊摸摸李帝努头，捏捏脸又继续吃盘里的食物了。吃完了，李马克拉着喝醉的李东赫回家，微醺的黄仁俊架着李帝努，摇摇晃晃的走。

“去哪儿？”李帝努问。

“嘻嘻嘻，你心里。”黄仁俊带他一直走一直走，去到一个工作室。黄仁俊熟练的拿起自己的密码卡扫过扫描仪，门就开了。

工作室里凌乱不堪，黄仁俊看着手表上的秒针一直在滴答滴答的转动。黄仁俊牵着李帝努到一个收拾好的小角落，白布遮盖了底下的物品。

“5,4,3,2,1。”黄仁俊看着手表，拉着李帝努站在画前，一手抓着白布。

“新年快乐，李帝努。我爱你。”

白布扯下，一幅李帝努被桃花遮住半边脸的画映在眼前。李帝努盯着这幅画，黄仁俊就在旁边。李帝努向黄仁俊下跪，黄仁俊立即把人扶起来，李帝努不肯，掏出了两枚戒指。

“万水千山不及你。嫁给我，黄仁俊。”黄仁俊低下头，拿起戒指。

“李帝努，2019年它对我不好，你可以答应2020你陪伴我，对我好吗？不止2020，到2200都对我好。”

“嗯！我会尽最大的能力爱护你，珍惜你，对你好。”李帝努把戒指套上黄仁俊的右手无名指，随后亲吻他的戒指。黄仁俊眼角的泪滑了下来，替李帝努戴上戒指后紧紧的抱着他。

“李帝努，错过了你，我这一辈子都会后悔。我爱你。”

烟花在他俩拥抱之际喷射上天空，炸出了五颜六色的火花，陨落的火花落下来。有情人终成眷属，黄仁俊，李帝努，2019不负2020。

END


	1. 哥哥(下)

李帝努睡觉怎么可能安分，何况面前是自己喜欢得不得了又许久未见的弟弟。李帝努把他的右腿搭在黄仁俊身上两只手抱着黄仁俊的腰。

“我他妈说了不要动！”黄仁俊直接一只手拍过去，李帝努几时反应，挡了黄仁俊的手。

“好，我不动我不动。”李帝努跟他嬉皮笑脸，跟自己喜欢的弟弟睡在一起，私密处也开始鼓起来了。

“几年未见，俊俊怎么就这么冷淡啊，我可是你哥哥呢。”

黄仁俊没睡，在心里打着小九九，他明明已经隐藏了IP什么的，连爸爸也替他搞好所有东西，监视他哥。他感觉后面有东西顶着他，又羞又怒。

“我特么可以当你是哥哥吗？带枪的！啊！?”黄仁俊愤怒的翻过来坐起来。

“我这不是太久没见你么！”

李帝努跟他嬉皮笑脸，拼命往他凑。黄仁俊睡回下去，李帝努直勾勾的盯着他的背，手还是抱着黄仁俊的腰。

“为什么要走。”李帝努看黄仁俊不理他只好使出必杀技，李帝努把头埋在黄仁俊的背，一边小小声抽泣一边问黄仁俊，眼泪浸湿了黄仁俊的衣服。

黄仁俊自然是心疼李帝努的，但他不可以理李帝努，他还在赌气。

“有哥哥会把弟弟的衣服偷走在自己房里自慰的吗？啊？别说了，睡觉。”

原来黄仁俊之前看见了他自慰的场景，怪不得跑了。李帝努笑了笑，把手伸进黄仁俊的Oversize衬衫，抚摸他。黄仁俊拍掉他的手，挪了挪，离李帝努远一点。李帝努又凑上去解他的衬衫，黄仁俊开始抽泣。

“小祖宗，你怎么又哭了啊？讨厌?讨厌我就不继续了...”李帝努超怕黄仁俊哭，因为他太宝贝他的仁俊了，一滴眼泪都不可以流的。

他坐起来给自己扇了一巴掌子，低着头望着黄仁俊。黄仁俊吓到了，立刻也坐起来摸摸他的脸，去检查李帝努的脸，害怕李帝努自己扇太大力。

“呜...不是的...只是...我之前一直都跟在你后面，你是我哥哥，我也很喜欢你，但是我怕。”黄仁俊抱着李帝努，攥紧李帝努的衣服，脸埋在他怀里。

“黄仁俊，你在怕什么...”李帝努推开黄仁俊，捧住黄仁俊的脸，望着他的眼睛。憔悴的眼神望着黄仁俊，擦去他的眼泪，就像小时候黄仁俊把院子里的梅花打翻了被老当家教训时替他擦眼泪。

“我怕...我辜负了爸爸...我配不上你...我怕...因为这份爱...你会放下一切，你是李家的当家...我只是一个养子，我不配拥有你...”

“傻子...他当初让你回来你以为他真的打算领养你吗？傻猪啊，他义务领养只有十年。十年已经过了，你已经不算是他的儿子了。”李帝努揉揉他的头，抱着他，靠着他的脖子吸气。

“啊?那我....已经不算是...你的弟弟...?”李帝努点点头，捏捏他的苹果肌。

“我们做吧...”李帝努从口袋里拿出了一盒套子。

“Condom?你不是没带钱吗？”黄仁俊慌慌张张，跑去柜子里翻他的凡士林。

“从家里带来的”

“果然！变态！”

李帝努开始扒黄仁俊的衬衫，黄仁俊没穿内裤很好扒。黄仁俊被剥得清光，躺在床上。李帝努稍微抬起黄仁俊的头，亲吻他的发旋。

李帝努接着用手去捏黄仁俊的乳头，捏了捏乳头又把乳头按进去。手还在玩着乳头，李帝努又一口含住另一个乳头。黄仁俊的乳头红红肿肿的，已经被李帝努玩的硬邦邦了。

黄仁俊还没心理准备，李帝努就抠了一堆凡士林怼进他的小穴里。黄仁俊被刺激得绞紧了小穴，李帝努拍了拍他的臀瓣让他放松。李帝努插入第二根手指，在里面搅动，里面热热暖暖的，淫液开始流出。

“哈...疼...”黄仁俊翻了个身正面朝上对着李帝努，暴露在空中的阴茎已经勃起。李帝努弯下身亲吻他的阴茎，一口一口的吻。

李帝努在做的时候虽然没有粗暴简单，但也没有想象中温柔。李帝努抬起黄仁俊的腿，开得大大的,呈一个V形。

“我要进去了，忍着。”李帝努把肿胀的阴茎直接捅进小穴。黄仁俊被这一进弄得又哭了，李帝努摸了摸他的眼泪又继续往里塞，两颗罩丸在旁边顶着黄仁俊，黄仁俊哭哭唧唧的死命塞。

“大不大，嗯？”

“呜...太大了...”

“爽不爽?”

“爽...哈...操我...”

李帝努是一个恶趣味极重的人，他看了各种各样黄片，他都觉得不如黄仁俊好看。他还会记录各种各样让对方舒服的法子。

“不对...你是不是没戴套啊...”

李帝努故意不戴套，因为套子等会有其他的作用。李帝努不回答，像个打桩机不断进出黄仁俊的身体。

“咕啾..咕啾...咕啾...”李帝努的进进出出发出的声音回荡在房间里。

“呜...哥哥...不够...”黄仁俊攀上去跟李帝努索吻。小穴又绞得更紧了，李帝努低吼一声，吻上黄仁俊，大力的操干。

黄仁俊要射，李帝努拿起了旁边的套子，用舌头舔弄套子，直到套子被濡湿。李帝努把黄仁俊的马眼堵住，把套子丢给他让他带上。黄仁俊拿起套子套着阴茎，随后上下抚慰阴茎。

“不要射出来。”

李帝努还没停下来，还在操干。李帝努顶到了黄仁俊的致敏点，不断碾过。黄仁俊被伺候的舒服，手上也不好停下，一直忍着不射。李帝努进出多次，到最后一下射在黄仁俊里面。黄仁俊也跟着射了。

“哈...啊...嗯...哥...”李帝努退出来，止住了打算把套子脱出来的黄仁俊。李帝努捡起旁边跌在地上的大衣，从口袋里拿出了一个小小的容器，上面刻着测量的数字。

“这是...”

“宝贝，这是精液测量器，今天就算射到潮吹也得有50ml。”

黄仁俊一脸懵逼，50ml他怎么射？太多了！他射两三次都不到50ml的量吧！黄仁俊又哭了，他觉得他绝对做不了。

“没关系，我也可以贡献一点，但是你射到潮吹一定50ml。”

李帝努笑了笑，帮他把刚刚射在套子里的倒进容器里。随后，李帝努帮他把容器安置好在他的阴茎。

李帝努坐在他的背后环抱着他，轻轻在他耳朵吹气，他刚软下的阴茎以最快的速度有硬起来了。李帝努就这样把玩他的罩丸，在他的小穴里塞了三个dildol。黄仁俊果不其然射到潮吹，潮吹之后的黄仁俊阴茎也软下来了，软趴趴的躺在床上。

“真棒！宝贝射了那么多，奖励你一个吻，今晚我帮你清理吧！”

李帝努把黄仁俊抱去浴室里清理，自己也在浴室里操了一回才清理。在帮黄仁俊抠出小穴的精液时黄仁俊又哼了一下，李帝努不忍心之后抓着黄仁俊的手帮他自慰。

安顿好黄仁俊后，李帝努帮他穿上自己的衬衫。睡在他的隔壁，一觉到天亮。

END


End file.
